Teasing & Telling
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "A simultaneous dropping of jaws affected the group of friends. Katie took the opportunity to look to her husband. He was looking at her just the same; a look of adoration, love and happiness in his smile as he shook his head at their dumbstruck friends." - Travis and Katie have some important news to share with their friends.


This story is about Travis and Katie in the future, after all the wars and such. They have some amazing new to share so read and see how it goes.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kate," Travis yelled from his bed where he had lounged. His wife stood just beyond the door in their closet. He heard the rustling on the clothing hangers and sensed her nervousness. "Why don't we just stay in tonight? We can order take-out and watch a movie or something."

Katie walked stopped rummaging through the rack and stepped out. Standing in the closet doorway, she put her hands on her hips. She wore one or Travis' old t-shirts that hung loosely off her soft, bare shoulder. Katie's dark hair was even darker when wet. Strands that had fallen out of the loose, high bun dripped on the gray shirt. She wore no makeup. It was one of those moments that Travis though she looked most beautiful, even when she was glaring at him. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're kidding me right?" She looked down at him. It was obvious that she was panicky but would not give herself up easily.

"It's my birthday party, can't I decide if I want to go or not?" he asked. A playful smile touched his lips.

Katie continued to stare at her husband. Was he out of his mind?

"You are going tonight no matter what. A lot of people took time to get this together and you are going to enjoy yourself," she demanded of him. Katie pivoted back into the closet, ready to continue her search for the perfect outfit. Before she turned, Travis grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to where he sat.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, right?" Katie rolled her eyes. She stood in front of Travis, who had his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" Katie looked down, away from his blue eyes. Travis held his gaze until she returned it.

Katie took a deep breath.

"I'm just nervous," she admitted. Travis nodded in understanding.

Just one week ago the couple had received amazing news. They had made an appointment with a doctor who had confirmed what they already knew. The couple was pregnant! The two were overjoyed and could not believe it. They made a pact to keep it a secret until they could tell all their close friends and family at Travis' birthday party. The secret had bubbled inside both of them. It was pretty much the best birthday present Travis could have asked for, but now, looking at his wife, something wasn't right.

"We don't have to tell them tonight," he consoled her. "We can wait."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she laughed at him. Travis' eyebrows tightened in confusion. In a quiet voice Katie asked, "What happens after the baby is born? We don't know what to do. Neither of us have parents that are around to guide us. We haven't been around kids. I just don't thi-"

Katie's voice was cut off suddenly by Travis abruptly standing up to kiss her. She could feel his smile. As he released her lips, Travis leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead.

"I love you," he laughed.

"This isn't funny," Katie told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, it is. You are worried over nothing."

"And you're not worried?"

"Nope, I know this is the right thing for us. We _are_ ready for this."

"How?" Katie's shoulders slumped.

"Well," Travis sighed. "We are going to tell everyone. They will be over the moon excited and will give us tons of unhelpful advice. Instead, we will buy books to prepare us by the bucket full. In the end those will be useless too. So all those will go out the window after the baby is born and we will just wing it. And guess what? We will be the best parents. Especially you," he told her; on the last word Travis lifted a finger to tap Katie's nose.

In response, she pushed his shoulders playfully, and in turn, his body flung back on to the bed.

"You're ridiculous," she accused him. Travis propped up on his elbows and smirked at her. She had to smile back at him. That smirk, combined with those blue eyes was her weakness. Katie put one knee up on the bed on one side of Travis and the other on his other side. She put her hands down either side of his torso as well. "But you're the best." She leaned down and pressed her mouth on his. The kiss was sweet but passionate and seemed to convey all her emotions.

"Okay," Travis whispered when they finally released, "we are definitely not going to this party tonight."

* * *

Katie's palms were sweaty as she tapped the arm rest in the passenger's seat of Travis' car. They were headed into town to meet their friends at a small Greek restaurant that had become a popular spot for the group. Every birthday and celebration became a party in the courtyard of the restaurant. Tonight was no different.

"You ready?" Travis asked. His car was put into park on the side of the road. Being the gentleman that he was, Travis opened the door for his wife.

"What's the game plan?"

Travis sighed. It had become a sort of joke between them. They would create a game plan of how to break the news to everyone. They used the same technique to break the news that they got married without any of them knowing and tell the group that they were moving farther out of town.

"We are going to walk in to that restaurant," he said in a mock seriousness. "I am going to act like my cocky self because it's my birthday and I have the right to be. We will eat dinner. It will be delicious. Then, over dessert we will tell them we have big news. They will be overjoyed. Immediately after, Connor will have to live with us though. Unfortunately he lost every single bet he made."

Katie laughed. He was always so good at making her laugh.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do this."

And they did. Everything went as planned. They dined on a delicious meal and when dessert came . . .

"I'd like to make a toast," Travis stood up. Everyone raised their glasses. "To my wonderful wife and friends, for putting together this fine get-together. I have had the absolute best birthday a guy could ask for." The group all took sips of their drinks. Travis leaned down to give Katie a small, sweet kiss.

As he sat down, he finished, "It's just too bad this may be the last time we have a nice dinner here."

"What?!" the group yelled. A mix of shocked faces turned to look at the couple. Knowing what was coming next; Katie looked into her lap and played with the hem of her mint green dress.

"It's amazing they let Conner come in here as much as they do," Travis said playfully. "I'm sure the owners can take his immaturity to an extent. But this place is definitely too nice to bring a small baby for dinner."

A simultaneous dropping of jaws affected the group of friends. Katie took the opportunity to look to her husband. He was looking at her just the same; a look of adoration, love and happiness in his smile as he shook his head at their dumbstruck friends.

_Maybe we can do this_, Katie thought.


End file.
